Save Me
by BlueCross81497
Summary: I don't know where I am or how I got here. I feel so weak that I can barely keep my eyes open. Someone help me. Please help. I don't care who. Please Sebastian. Find me and save me. Sebastian! "Ah so you're awake." a voice said from the doorway.


**I do not own Black Butler nor any of the characters!**

I don't know where I am or how I got here. I feel so weak that I can barely keep my eyes open. Someone help me. Please help. I don't care who. Please Sebastian. Find me and save me. Sebastian!  
>"Ah so you're awake." a voice said from the doorway.<p>

They say that when two people are truly in love, they can hear their lover calling out to them in their head when the other is in trouble. Sebastian heard his love Ciel calling for him to save him. As a loyal butler and his lover, Sebastian set out to find his pint sized love.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound confident.

"Don't you recognize me? You wound me Ciel." The man replied, pretending to be hurt.

"Who are you?" I asked again, slightly more confident.

"My name is Alois Trancy, and you, Ciel Phantomhive, are mine." He said happily while walking over to me.

"I am no one's possession!" I yelled, temporarily forgetting the situation I am in.

"You're so adorable like this!" Alois smiled and cupped my cheek.

"Don't touch me!" I exclaimed while slapping his hand away.

Alois's face turned dark after I did that. "Get comfortable Ciel. You're going to be here for a while."

After that Alois left the room and locked it, leaving me alone. Quickly I moved to the far end of my bed and curled up in a ball. "Sebastian, please hurry." I whispered to myself.

'Where is he?' Sebastian thought as he searched for Ciel. Sebastian and the rest of the manors staff have been looking for Ciel for over a week with no luck. They have searched everywhere they could think of and asked everyone who knew the Earl. No one has seen him. "Where are you Ciel?" Sebastian asked. Right after he heard a small whisper say, "Sebastian, please hurry." 'I'm coming Ciel. Please be patient.' He thought and continued his search with a new found determination.

It has been a month since I have been kidnapped, or at least I think it has been a month. Alois will not let me see anything outside of my room. I never know the time either. He took the clock out of my room so I have to guess by using sunlight. Every single night since being here I have had nightmares. It may seem pathetic but I have been rely on Sebastian's presence to help me sleep. He tries to get me to eat too, but I only eat the bare minimum. I don't trust him with my food, only Sebastian gets my full trust. Sebastian… I miss him so much. I miss having him hold me as I fall asleep. I miss his morning kisses when he greets me in the morning. I miss him entirely. My piece is being shattered by Alois entering my room, why can't he leave me alone?

"Having fun alone?" Alois asked as he locked the door behind him.

"…" I stayed quiet. Honestly I want nothing to do with him.

"I'm going to take that as a no." He continued and sat right next to me and pulled me close to him.

"Leave me alone." I said simply as I tried, and failed to push him away.

"No. You are mine so I am allowed to hold you close and even do this."

Before I could react to what he said he kissed me. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't move. I was struggling so much that he pinned me to the bed to get me to stop.

'Sebastian… please… help me…' I thought desperately as I started crying slightly.

At that moment I felt Alois move away from me but I kept my eyes closed.

"And what do you think you are doing to MY Ciel?" I heard Sebastian's voice say.

I gasped and opened my eyes to see Sebastian standing between me and Alois.

Alois scoffed. "Ciel is mine now so leave now."

"Kidnapping him does not make him yours. He has been in pain since being here and he is looking sick. Not to mention that he was struggling when you kissed him." Sebastian said calmly while walking over to Alois. "Do not make me continue."

"You think I'm scared of a butler? HA! You don't stand a chance against me." Alois boasted.

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"Do whatever needs done and get me out of here. That's an order." I answered, my voice wavering a bit.

Sebastian did as he was told and got rid of Alois without killing him. I don't know where he is or what Sebastian did.

After a few minutes Sebastian returned to me and pulled me into his arms. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to keep you here for so long. I searched everywhere for you until I finally found you here… just in time too."

"I know… You actually came for me. You found me." I looked at him and smiled softly and kissed him once. "Can we please go home now?" I asked.

"Of course." Sebastian answered and immediately took me home.

Once there he gave me food, which I gladly ate, then helped me bathe. After a relaxing bath, we crawled into bed and he held me close. Before I fell asleep, Sebastian kissed me then whispered that he loved me. I whispered back that I loved him too then fell asleep into a deep and nightmare-free sleep. I truly love him and wouldn't want to be with anyone else. It's amazing though how much the presence of my love, a demon butler, keeps me at ease.


End file.
